


Dinner, Drinks, and Disasters

by Aceomo



Series: Ace's Omovember [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Irondad, No Sex, Nonsexual, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Wetting, boys crying, peeing, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Omovember Day 1- A formal Situation. Sorry this is kinda basic. I wasn't sure about the relationships tag, because they do have a "relationship" but I absolutely don't ship starker. It's moreso irondad and spideyson. Contains omorashi sooooo
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Ace's Omovember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996936
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Dinner, Drinks, and Disasters

I'm so sorry this is such an overdone concept but it's just so cute.

Peter sat back in his chair, momentarily zoning out from the conversation. He tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt- this was a charity benefit after all. The team- which included him for the first time- had been invited as guests to the special meal and to donate/ participate in the auction. For the most part it'd been fine, but there was a looooot of talking and as the evening wore on, the hyperactive teen found his boredom levels rising. He was also rather hungry and had a second serving of soup, before overanalyzing the situation and thinking people might be staring at him for eating too much. His stomach growled slightly- he was a growing teen boy with a hyperactive metabolism, after all!- but thankfully no one noticed. He took a few more sips of water to quell the feeling and fill his stomach a little more. However, this aggravated his bladder more, which was already getting pretty full.

This other problem was a slight bit more concerning and he jiggled his leg under the table, earning a quick glance from Thor, who was seated on his right. "Are you nervous, young one?" The god boomed, and the rest of the table turned to look. Most of the avengers knew about his anxiety issues already, but he was embarrassed nonetheless. Blushing, he crossed his legs tightly and shook his head no. Tony, seated on his other side, glanced at him with concern for a few extra moments before turning away. Thor looked like he didn't believe Peter, though, as it was his leg Peter had wiggled against, not Tony's. Thor titled his glass toward the boy who was confused at first, then sniffed the drink. 

"Alcohol?" he whispered through gritted teeth, "I'm only 16."

Thor laughed. "Your earth drinking customs are so strange. Will there be a magic moment when you have your birthday that makes a difference? It is the best thing for nerves." Hesitantly, Peter took the cup and downed most of it in one shot. He started coughing and spluttering almost instantly, nearly dropping the glass. Everyone turned to look, AGAIN. His face moved from pink to red as he gulped down some water and managed to stop choking. Tony grabbed the glass off the table and glared at Thor, who snorted in Peter's general direction. "The young one needed to calm down."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No more alcohol for Peter." Clint and Natasha nodded their heads in unison before returning to their conversation. Peter was still sputtering slightly- was alcohol supposed to burn like that?- and finished off his water, squeezing his legs together. He knew it wasn't the smartest decision given the current situation, but nothing else was helping. Soon enough, though, the meal portion of the evening was ending and the charity part was beginning. The team all turned their chairs to face the stage and Peter took the opportunity to shift against the seat . Worried, he he felt his bladder send another shiver up his spine, asking less politely to be released soon. Just get up, he told himself, get up, and walk to the bathroom. No one will care. Butttt.... everyone will turn around again. He will have to push pass the other avengers, squeeze out of the table, and walk in front of hundreds of people towards a bathroom that he didn't even know the location of. What if he walked the wrong way and had to do it all over again? Would it interrupt the program? He also didn't want everyone to see him wander around looking like an idiot. It was fine. He could wait... probably. 

A half hour later, he wasn't so sure. Peter leaned forward in his seat, anxiously winding his legs around the chair's. His hands wandered dangerously close to his crotch and he looked around the group trepidatiously. All he had to do was wait until someone else excused themselves and then he could follow them inconspicuously to the bathroom. Just wait, he told himself again. You're 16, not 6. But suddenly, the mic screeched on stage, and the whole audience jumped. Peter jolted, panicking as his bladder clenched. "Nnngggg" he grunted, freckles standing out white against his blush as he grabbed the fabric of his pants at the knees in fists. Tony turned back and elbowed him slightly in the side. "You okay, kid?" he asked. Resisting the urge to squeak at the sudden jab, the boy nodded. Tony made an unintelligible noise of suspicion but finally turned around as Peter breathed a sigh of relief. The relief wasn't at all long lived, though, as the alcohol finished filtering into his bladder. The teen was hardly able to sit still and tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he watched the other Avengers carefully. It's not fair! he wanted to scream. Why does everyone else get to sit there and enjoy themselves and not be dying to pee? He started to panic at the thought of everyone knowing how dire the situation was and he jiggled some more. Cheeks flaming, he clasped his hands in front of his pants as he vibrated more intensely. It was starting to hurt. The chair squeaked once or twice and Peter grimaced as Tony put a hand on his leg. Oh No! Thought Peter. I'm bothering him. The poor teen shook with effort as he tried to keep his leg from moving with Tony's hand on it. "You sure you're doin' okay kid? Feeling anxious?" asked Tony, as he rubbed his hand comfortingly on Peter's kneecap. 

Tony wasn't trying to shut him up at all, but in his desperate and anxious haze, Peter just wasn't sure. Instead of directly answering the question, he stammered out an apology. At this Tony stilled his hand, leaning back to regard his ward carefully . The scrunched face, bouncing bum, and short breathing... "Do you... have to use the bathroom?" The man asked carefully. The teen's ears, just sticking out from under his hair, turned even redder as he ducked his head.

"N-no, Mr. Stark," he stuttered. He felt bad about lying but he just COULDN'T. Tony would ask why he didn't just go, and how could he explain that the thought of the whole room staring at him as he squirmed made him want to puke. Or pee. Or both. 

"Okay," Tony acquiesced, moving his hand to tousle the brunette's hair once. "And it's Tony, kiddo." Peter mumbled out another soft apology, not seeing Clint and Tony briefly catch each other's gaze. The kid was almost an adult, right? Surely if he said he was fine, then he was? Although he knew Peter had some issues with social anxiety, he didn't know their extent and he didn't want to embarrass Peter so he let it go for the time being. Peter was grateful for the freedom of having Tony's eyes and hands off of him so that he could wiggle more freely. The poor kid hunched over, no longer able to pay any attention at all to the program as he shivered with need. Why didn't anyone else need to get up? What was wrong with him, unable to hold his pee in long enough like a baby. He really didn't belong in the avengers. His head hung over his lap, wet spots appearing on his knees as one or two tears dripped down. Ohnoohnoohno not that as well, he thought. He was going to pee, and crying like a baby. Peter wildly imagined using his web shooters to escape from the room, but the image of peeing all over hundreds of people from above made him shudder. He sniffed as another wet spot appeared, this time closer to his crotch. This was the beginning of the end. Peter was terrified. 

Tony had enough. He stood up suddenly, grabbing the shocked boy by the hand. "Mr. Stark! D-D-don't!" Peter cried, as he was pulled to his feet. The pain was unbearable and a long streak appeared on his inner thigh. Peter gasped; he really didn't want to ruin the nice suit Tony had so kindly bought for him. Tony stopped, but only for a second. The other avengers looked at the pair, but Tony stood between the teen and the group. No one else was paying attention to them. 

"We're uh, gonna be right back," Tony said awkwardly, and Clint, understanding the situation, motioned for the others to mind their business. Peter froze. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of. He knew everyone knew what a stupid baby he was now and if he tried to move, he'd pee in his pants. But that wasn't exactly an option. He couldn't just.. not try to make it at this point. "C'mon kid," Tony began to guide him out of the room. Peter's hand was buried in his crotch but long painful spurts shot out with every breath. Tony pulled him into the hallway as he started to hyperventilate. The bathroom was right there! Suddenly Peter's lower half went numb, and his whole hand became wet. He had to run away. Tony couldn't see this! Peter yanked himself from his mentor and ran into a stall, not locking the door. He leaned weakly against the doorframe, panting and quivering as he continued involuntarily relieving himself. He heard a soft knock on the door. Tony, who didn't bother to wait for a response, peeked in. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so gross - it's awful I'm so sorry! I just- I couldn't-" 

"No, no, no you're not. It's okay. You're okay." Tony repeated. He tried to reach toward Peter, but the teen shrunk back into the corner, once more trying to stop the flood as the man came in. "Hey, just relax, it's only me. You're okay. "

"It hurts, I'm sorry," he continued to repeat, one hand covering his mouth and the trying to grasp his pants to no avail. 

"No," reiterated Tony. "No sorry. I got you." Against his best efforts, Peter finally finished with a shudder. It was dead silent in the stall, except for Peter's breathing. He was afraid to look up. He'd wrecked the expensive suit, now shiny and plastered to his legs. He opened his mouth to apologize again but the words wouldn't come. This was a nightmare. The room started to spin and the next thing he knew a gentle hand was pushing him down to sit on the toilet seat. Without a word he felt a soft hand brushing his hair. "What happened, kid?" He still didn't look up but Tony could sense his confusion. Wasn't it obvious? Was Tony really going to make him say it out loud? "I mean, why didn't you let me know? Or go sooner?" 

Peter shrugged, "I just...didn't want to be stared at by everyone..." 

"Stared at? For having to pee? Why? " 

Peter gulped softly, "Well no one else seemed to need to." 

Tony's jaw dropped. "We are all adults. Adults without your speeded up metabolism with adult sized bladders. You're allowed to go if you need to go. " 

"But-" 

"No buts. You. are. allowed. to. go. when. you. need. period. Just let me know and I'll even walk you there, okay?" A small nod. Peter squirmed uncomfortably, fiddling with his tie. "I texted Happy and he's bringing an extra set of clothes. I'll tell the crew you threw up and we can head home," said Tony. Shame filled the boy once more as he peeled off his wet things and shivered. "Here kid, so you don't freeze while you wait." Tony launched his own suit jacket over the stall door and Peter gratefully covered up. Peeking inside the door, Tony met Peter's eyes. "You're gonna be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess, I don't think it'll even be Nov 1st by the time this uploads loololololl


End file.
